To Be Loved
by checkerboxed
Summary: Drabble Poems. Poem Five: From then on you were pretty much everything to me...
1. Trust

**Trust  
--Checkerboxed**

You sit there  
In the crowd  
Cheering for me  
Your face is flushed from yelling  
Your eyes are shining  
Your smile is wide.

I pretend I haven't seen you  
I don't want you thinking I watch you  
You'd be on the lookoutfor me watching you again  
And I wouldn't be able to stare at you during class

Or in the dorm room  
Or when you sleep

Or while you write, your hair dragging over your face, eyes furrowed in concentration.

So I only turn

A n d r u n  
A n d j u m p  
A n d f l y.

My arms whipping over my ears and my back arching  
Over the bar  
And I smile at the sky above me

Trusting that when I land I'll land on something soft.

You're like the h i g h j u m p.  
You make me feel like I'm good for something  
And I know that even though I make mistakes,  
Even though I'm human,  
Prone to breaking,  
You'll always be there to break my fall.  
And I can jump and be myself  
And enjoy it,  
And trust in you, and the mat.

**And aren't all relationships built on trust?**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Okay, so I moved the disclaimer down here because I didn't want to ruin the poem. Anyway, you know the drill, characters and Hana Kimi aren't mine, but the poem is. 

Authoress's Note:

Hi. Rhia here. I know this is the first time I've posted in this fandom, but it won't be the last. Oh no, you haven't seen the last of me! I'll probably be posting more poems in this, make it a series or something. I'm in the process of writing a nice long one, but it will be alternate universe. Well, maybe only slightly alternate...

Anyway, please review. I love reviews. I'd put them in my coffeebut I don'tdrink coffee. So there.

Love,

Rhia


	2. Through the Fence

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Hana Kimi.**

* * *

**

**Through the Fence  
****To Be Loved Drabble #2  
By Checkerboxed**

**

* * *

**

at me

The tennis ball spirals  
Toward me spinning  
The sport spectators  
Crowds are thinning

now

The sound only you  
You two t o g e t h e r  
Wrapped in his arms  
Seems like forever

since

That first time jealous  
Sick red angry inside  
But in terms of you  
I can't say that I've tried.

still

Hell, he's holding you  
Holding you tight  
Goddamn  
Hold just right

right

Is it for you two t o g t h e r?  
To be t o g e t h e r?  
Wrapped in his arms  
Together forever?

As

As I stare through the fence  
I can't help but wonder  
How long till I make you mine?

* * *


	3. Facade

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HanaKimi. Yay.

* * *

**Facade  
To Be Loved Drabble #3  
Checkerboxed  
** **

* * *

**

I don't really know,  
Exactly what pulled me in,  
First.  
Something in your eyes  
Cool and collected,  
Glimmering with  
Something unknown.  
(Maybe?)  
I don't really know,  
How long I can keep up this  
_Façade_.

Something in your eyes,  
Warming me from head to toe,  
Pulling me inward,  
And I have to wonder,  
How much longer can I rely  
On your support?

Surely, boys can't be so  
Unwaveringly _there  
_For each other, (so)  
Why are you always here, waiting,  
When I need someone to hold me?  
How can you be so  
Kind,  
So good,  
So unselfish...

So _right_?

And will you ever see me as  
Someone other than  
The foolish younger boy?  
Will you ever see me as…

(love)?


	4. Camera

**Disclaimer: **Me no OWN. You no YELL AT ME. Because Me no OWN.

* * *

**Camera  
To Be Loved Drabble #4  
**

**Checkerboxed**

Stare—  
With free hearted concentration  
Through the lens…  
Just a thick, black, heavy eye,  
And record all these emotions you never

Could

When you were young  
And busy thinking up pick-up lines  
About your mother.

----

If you couldn't pick up who that was

about ... shame on _you_.


	5. Hangover

**Hangover  
To Be Loved Drabble #5  
By Checkerboxed**

At first, it was only a casual attraction,  
Until one day I woke up with a bruise on my eye and  
The thought, "She's so _right_," and  
From then on in you were pretty much everything to me  
My mornings, my nights, my dreams,  
And I couldn't pass you by without wishing that  
You were mine.


End file.
